In Everybody's Eyes There is a Memory
by Kasiree
Summary: Heero seems to be remembering the past about her. About what he did. About everything. HYxRP, Songfic.


Author: Kasiree  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rated: PG-13   
  
I just thought the song fit. Even though the name is so different. But if you made Oh Mandy to Oh Relena it makes some sense. Sides' the songs cute, the couples cute, and flames will be laughed at. But nice reviews are very welcomed. Okay Enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Song from Barry Manilow or Westlife. I do not own Relena, Heero or all the Gundam Wing cast. Just these fic which I'm not making money out of. So don't sue.   
  
In Everybody's Eyes There is a Memory  
  
[I remember all my life  
  
Raining down as cold as ice  
  
Shadows of a man  
  
A face through a window  
  
Crying in the night  
  
The night goes into morning]  
  
Heero walked down the shadowy, abandoned, apartment. The sun was shining through the broken tinted glass. "Relena.." he sighed heavily. He had repeated the name alot this day. Walking around the rundown apartment was so uncomfortable. Ever since he left Relena everything just felt... So wrong. "I left her... Because..." Searching for an answer he shook his head and left the apartement.  
  
[Just another day  
  
Happy people pass my way  
  
Looking in their eyes  
  
I see a memory  
  
I never realized  
  
How happy you made me   
  
Oh Mandy]  
  
He walked down the street seeing the people he knew with their families. Duo and Hilde, Trowa and Catherine, Wufei and Sally, and some other people. He sighed. He sat down on the bench across everyone, he closed his eyes remebering the past.  
  
[Well you came and you gave without taking  
  
But I sent you away, oh Mandy]  
  
Flashback...  
  
Heero walked home. He got up the elevator. He saw Relena sitting beside his door. Shocked, he ran to her and scooped her up. She strirred, opening her eyes she looked at him, eyes slightly opened. She smiled.   
  
"Relena what are you doing here?" He asked. She smiled at him then kissed him. He was shocked. But soon enough he was kissing her back. Stumbling inside his apartment, they fell on the bed. Then something happened. Something beautiful to him. Maybe even to her.  
  
[Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
  
And I need you today, oh Mandy]  
  
When he learned that she had a child. He was shocked. What was he to do? He did it. He ran to her. "Relena?"  
  
"Heero? Where are you?" She looked around the room.   
  
"I heard... What happened." he declared, stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"I... So now what?" She asked concerned.   
  
"I... I'm not sure." He stopped. "I..I'm sorry."   
  
"Oh, Heero. Don't be. It was my fault." She said. "I shouldn't have.."   
  
"No, don't say that. I love you, Relena. I... I'm so sorry." He felt weak. He wanted to cry. But he was stronger that that. Wasn't he? She came closer and hugged him. He looked at her eyes. Then he backed away. Then he ran.  
  
"Heero!" He could hear her cries. It hurt him, it killed him, it made him weak. He hated it. But this is what it was called. Pain was life.  
  
Falshback End...  
  
[I'm standing on the edge of time  
  
I walked away when love was mine  
  
Caught up in a world of uphill climbing  
  
Tears are on my mind  
  
And nothing is rhyming  
  
Oh Mandy]  
  
He woke up due to someone tugging his clothes. His eyes opened and he looked at a boy with chestnut brown hair. He recognized him. "James?"   
  
"Uncle Heero! Daddy asked what you are doing here?" James asked.  
  
"Tell Daddy Duo, I was thinking." He rpelied.  
  
"Okaaay!" Then that boy ran back to his father.  
  
[Well you came and you gave without taking  
  
But I sent you away, oh Mandy  
  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
  
And I need you today, oh Mandy]  
  
He remebered it again. Everything felt like it just happened an hour ago. The way she embraced him. The way she comforted him. The way everything she did was perfect to him. Even more perfect that him.  
  
[Yesterday's a dream   
  
I face the morning  
  
Crying on the breeze  
  
The pain is calling  
  
Oh Mandy]  
  
He joined the others. "Hey Heero! Come join us here!" Duo shouted. He nodded and walked on. He sat down with them. Looking up the sky he felt like crying again. "Hey Heero want so-" Duo was cut off by Hilde telling him that Heero's eyes were...   
  
"Wet?" Duo looked at it closely. He... He was crying. "Heero?"  
  
Heero quickly wiped his tears. "Sorry I was thinking of.." He paused. "Things."  
  
[Well you came and you gave without taking  
  
But I sent you away, oh Mandy  
  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
  
And I need you today, oh Mandy]  
  
He lied on his bed. Thinking of those memories again. He decided to stop by the park and think again. It was still 2:47 pm.  
  
[Well you came and you gave without taking  
  
But I sent you away, oh Mandy  
  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
  
And I need you]  
  
He sat on the same banch and closed his eyes. This time trying to think of something else. But whatever he thought about she was there. He thought about the battles, the blood, the pain, the guilt he never had, the regrets he never had either, everything, but she still was there. He heard somebody sit beside him.  
  
[Oh, Mandy won't you listen to what I've got to say   
  
Oh, baby don't you let me throw it all away  
  
Oh, Mandy won't you listen to what I've got to say   
  
And I need you today   
  
Oh, Mandy ]  
  
He opened his eyes. Seeing a woman with a child. Her back was turned so he didn't see her well. He was about to close his eyes. "Heero?"  
  
He looked at the woman. "Relena?" then smiled. "I missed you."  
  
Relena smiled back. "I missed you too."  
  
Owari....  
  
A/N::: Its finished yeah. Did it suck? It must have. O well. Review anyway. :) Merry Chistmas by the way. 


End file.
